Cold Days
by LoneEchoes
Summary: In the story Tiir is happy in his current life but seeks a better one other than hurting Ryner and his friends. He leaves shortly after he falls in love with an Iino Doue named Raine. But soon returns from an attack from an old enemy... He decides to take Rain with him on a quest!


Tiir woke up, ruffling his black hair with a hand. Yawning he got up and found himself wanting to throw up. _Maybe this cannibalism is going too far_, he thought. No that wasn't the reason, he was drunk. "Hey Lafra can you get me a bucket?" Tiir mumbled. "Sure thing, Tiir. You shouldn't have drank so much wine last night though..." Lafra trailed off his voice cracking.  
Once Lafra had brought the bucket Tiir regurgitated the massacre from last night into the iron pail. Tiir sent Lafra away so that Tiir could get into his new outfit from the the newer Alpha Stigma. _Wait... I can't seem to remember her name..._ Tiir thinks as he gets into the outfit. He looked in the miror the new looks made him cheerful some how. He was now wearing a Black tuxedo with the white markings from his old cloak and was wearing white pants. " Looking good," Ryner said while barging in without knocking."Strange I never knew that you were gay." Tiir stares at Ryner with disbelief. "What did you say?" Tiir shouted at Ryner angrily. Ryner took a deep breath and said, "Strange I never knew-" Ryner's comment was intrupted as Tiir slammed his fist in the tired teen's face. Ryner sighed, " I was ONLY joking around..." Ryner rubbed his newest injury, a black eye. "Well you have got to stop!" "Nope, you try to eat me in the middle of the night!" Tiir's mouth dropped open in shock, then he shrugged and walked out of his home into the bright sunlight. Children were playing with Lafra. Pueka was cooking them all breakfast in the mess hall area. Ryner had already started to sleep under his favourite tree. The new Stigma bearer ran to Tiir happily. "Tiir hey you look nice in the outfit I got you!" She said giggling. "It is really comfortable. Sorry I can't remember your name." Tiir replied with a smile planted on his face. Ryner woke and shouted, "Hey you bastard! You FREAKING PUNCHED MY FACE!" Ignoring Ryner holler, she said in a grumpy mood, "My name is Raine, Tiir! How can you forget that easily!" Tiir backed up cautiously, wondering if Raine would go berserk. She whipped her hair back and stared at him with menacing glare. Her eyes were red now showing the Iino Doue symbol. "So want to do the Martial arts training now." She said in a peaceful tone. "Sure." was the reply he came up with nothing fancy or anything to add on.

Tiir left the santuary after he ate his breakfast of Dango for he was even more hungry, once again for human flesh.  
He headed for the Roland Empire the closest destination and those are the people who get easily scared. Tiir's favourite target. When he reached the capital of Roland, The Astal Palace there seemed to be a parade. Girls were shrieking 'Sion Astal he's the greatest!' while blushing madly. Finally the Royal Carriage appeared slowly. Tiir rapidly dashed into the carriage and looked at the so called Hero King. "Hello," The King said gleefully to Tiir. "How are you?" Tiir growled like a wolf ready to attack, " I am very hungry right now." Tiir licked his lips tasting the King's blood already. "How about some Dango and a pot of tea?" The foolish King offered unaware of the upcoming attack. "No. I already have somthing planned." Tiir replied in a cold voice. "Oh. Then what is it?" the King asked curiously. Tiir leaped at the King smiling wickedly then he landed on the King's lap saying, "You!" "Before you kill me! My name is Sion!" Sion Astal whispered shaking in fear. "Sion prepare to die!" Tiir laughed in a dark way that made Sion scream like a little girl. When the Royal Carriage stopped Tiir had already eaten the King Astal. A male blonde peeked inside and said, "Oh dear this cant be good." Tiir's bloody mouth signaled that he had eaten Sion Astal. The blonde hopped in with a blade in hand. "You killed Sion Astal. Good work. Though I Lucile Eris will avenge him!" Lucile sliced at the murderer with the dagger as Tiir vanished before it struck. Tiir was safely back at the santuary blood still on the edge of his mouth. "Tiir!" Raine ran toward him in tears. "Your safe!" She hugged him with such strength. Tiir hugged her back as an instinct. Ryner bellowed "Hey Tiir where did you go off to?"

That night Tiir was desperate to leave and become a loner. He wrote a note saying:

'Dear friends,  
I have left the sanctuary to become what is called a loner. Please don't be fretful for me. For I will be fine.  
My destiny lies somewhere but I am unsure. I called this my home I was happy but, deeply in pain. Trust me my heart will lead me to my path and a new land.'

Tiir sighed he packed his cloak in a small bag and placed the note on his desk. Sadly he turned around to look at the Alpha Stigma Villiage he had abandoned, then continued on his journey. Pulling out a rule fragment called the Lastel Thread, Tiir groaned the longer he traveled, the more he grew weaker. Tiir sensed a presence unkown to him. Out came a girl with yellow\Blonde hair. She slashed at him with her sword. He leaped back weakly barely unable to defend, attack, and to dodge. The girl smiled and said, "Lucile was right. An Alpha Stigma had entered the borders of the my family."  
Tiir kept dodging the attacks, each and every time he grew more feeble. "Wait a miniute" She said. "Your the one who stole Ryner from me!" Tiir remembered Ryner telling him about his adventures with a girl with Yellow\Blonde hair who was named Ferris Eris. "You must be Ferris!" Tiir said exhausted. "Ryner told me about you." Sweat was pouring down his face. He had never faced such a poweful opponent. Ferris snarled,"So you know my name what diference does that make?" Tiir flinched as her blade ripped at his wrist. He screamed with it echoing through the trees. At the Sactuary Raine heard the scream and shouted to everyone in the Villiage, "Tiir is in Danger! Hurry! We have got to save him!" They set out in the scream's Direction. Finding Ferris looming over Tiir, her sword in hand yelling, "Die you bastard!" Tiir's shoulder was bleeding heavily and his forehead as well. "No!" Raine shrieked. Her eyes glowed the red colour and she appeared next to Ferris ready to kill her. "Ferris STOP!" Ryner bellowed anger burning through him. Tiir looked at his rescuers and Raine was among them. Ferris looked at Ryner tears welling up in her eyes. She sheathed her sword and raced to kiss Ryner. "Whoa there Ferris. There is no need to get close." Ryner stammered. "Aww to bad Ryner Whiner." Ferris teased him.  
"Hey this is no time to tease each other we have got to help Tiir!" That was Raine. Tiir started to close his eyes the pain fading away, his life fading away. "No don't leave me Tiir!" Raine whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you."

The next thing Tiir knows is that he feels lips touching his own. "I love you Tiir..." a saddened voice quivers through the air. "What I seek is Thunder!" Ryner's voice echoed. "Izuchi!" He feels a sudden burst of energy aimed right at him. He opened his eyes seeing that he is in his home in the Villiage of Alpha Stigmas. Raine was at his bed side stroking his hair with a brush. "Oh your awake!" Raine said. Lafra came inside with a pail of water for Tiir. "You really could have gotten killed by that bitch." Lafra said scoldingly. Raine looked at the piece of paper on his desk, "What is this." She read the note. "You were planning to leave us I am only half without you." She whispered. Tiir stil lays there unmoving but mumbling the name Raine over and over. He was paralyzed, Tiir couldn't move or speak he just stared at Raine for reading the note. Oh Yeah! Dammit I meant for them to read the note Tiir realized. Tiir could finally move after the thought. Stretching his fingers, he sighed feeling his knuckles pop. "Wanted to find a new place for me to live life has gotten dull." Tiir explained. "Don't you sass me! You nearly dying is not dull! It is more like... I don't know! You were trying to commit suicide!" Rain finished by slapping his face. Everyone stared at her in shock on why she said that. Tiir rubbed his cheek nearly into tears whispering, "Dammit Raine. Do you think I need more injuries?" Raine stomped out of the cottage. Suddenly there were terrified voices outside. Tiir got into his usual black clothing and ran out of his double doored home. A man with pink hair was threatening the children and Tiir knew this man. "Oh looks like your back huh." The Man scoffed at Tiir. "you dont know what's coming." Tiir growled. "Ryner! Bloody Nightmare or Rampaging Beast." Ryner smiled and said "How about both?" Tiir nodded he knew what Ryner could do. Ryner would destroy everything and disinigrate hero relics or rule fragments. "The Last time we met I destoyed Spunquel." Tiir added. "So you can't crystalyze Ryner or anyone else for that matter!" The man flinched under those words.

Tiir glared at the him. Unknowingly Raine stepped up to Tiir and said, "Do you need back up?" He shook his head and Ryner called out a spell, "What I seek is the Burning Flame, Koronate!" The stranger forgetting about Spunquel called out "Resonate!" as he threw the green crystal in the air. Tiir smirked then started that cruel laughter, "You fool! You forgot about Spunquel after I just told YOU we destroyed it already!" Ryner allowing himself to go to beast mode caught up in the blood thirsty manner. A voice echoed through the villiage, I will never forgive or save Distruction is my only game... The sky's normal blue colour rapidly changed to a deep red, more like a blood red. Ryner laughing madly now started to destroy buildings and call down lightning. The man called "Lightning Beasts!" in a serious tone. Tiir dodged them swiftly as he sprinted to the invader. Ryner on the other hand staying where he was he was insane, using a darker red beam from his palm Ryner caused the destruction to go far worse. Ferris unsheathed her sword and sliced the duo of beasts in two. The yellow gold Chimeras exploded in a fiery rain. The battle continued for quite some time until the peach haired man came to surrender. "I give in." He said. "Hey Ferris go close Ryner's eyes or kill'em." Shouted Lafra. Ferris walked over to Ryner Lute who was now laughing hysterically. "Ryner you fool. Why are you so foolish?" Ferris whispered while closing the insane Alpha Stigma's eyes. Raine who was thankfully not injured in any case. Tiir was tying a rope on the guy who called "white flag" to hold him hostage and to make Gastark angered. In the now peaceful navy blue sky flames reached up high. The small group was now laughing and eating the dango treat. Ferris who wants to find the best dango ever, took notes on the flavor texture and size. "Hey anyone want apple pie?" Pueka asked them. Several hands shot up at the mentioning of pie. "So have you ever heard of that King Sion Astal?" Ferris asked. Ryner nodded his head while the others shook like dogs. "He was murdered." Ferris said in despair. Oh no they caught on to me... Tiir thought panicked. "Pie Is SERVED!" Came a shout from the Kitchen\Dining area.


End file.
